


Bigger, yes. Better? Pending.

by drostan



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dildos, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drostan/pseuds/drostan
Summary: Hannibal wants Will to take a huge dildo for him. Will does his best to be accommodating. One shot.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132





	Bigger, yes. Better? Pending.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just some more really self-indulgent smut

“I’ve never found myself unsatisfied by you, Hannibal,” says Will.

“Really,” he adds.

Hannibal looks at him placidly. 

“You sounded rather more sincere before that addition, Will.”

“The lady doth protest too much?”

Hannibal ignores him.

“I harbour no insecurities about my own endowment. And though I would hate to sound egotistical, I am already aware that I leave you more than satisfied. Rather, I simply want to see you take more.”

Will’s gaze wanders round the room. It rests on the window, where the rain beats against the glass, and he breathes slowly, pensively. 

“How much more?” he asks. 

///

“Hannibal, what the fuck? It’s thicker than my arm.”

Will goggles at him, peering around what turns out to be, in medical terms, ‘a hell of a lot more.’

“I’m pretty sure this was banned by the Geneva Convention.”

Hannibal waits him out. 

“I have boat motors smaller than this.”

“Are you quite done, Will?”

“Yes.”

“So now you’re going to undress, get on your back and take all of it, aren’t you?”

Will’s breath stops for a beat.

“Yes.”

///

Will gets undressed, he gets on his back, but before the huge dildo first Hannibal makes him take his cock. 

His head tips back against the bed, neck bared, and with each thrust a wanton breathy moan passes his lips. He opens his heavy eyes and can’t see anything other than the thick, impossible shaft of the dildo standing erect on the dresser. His moan dissolves into a long, needy whine. 

His cock twitches against his belly, leaving a sticky trail of precum. 

Hannibal shushes him, his deep firm thrusts not faltering in their rhythm.

“You can take it, Will. See how easily you take me? Your body’s begging for it.”

Will has pleas on the tip of his tongue too and presses the back of his hand over his mouth, whining through his fingers. 

Hannibal’s been restraining himself, wanting plenty of time to get Will stretched and pliant. But eventually he needs to see Will taken to his limit and so he chases his own orgasm, pounding into Will until he comes with a deep groan. 

He replaces his cock with three fingers. They sink into Will as though he were made for it. His entrance is already pink and tender from the long fucking Hannibal just gave him and Will sucks in a slightly pained breath as Hannibal spreads his fingers. 

He hisses again when Hannibal nudges in a fourth finger and pushes in up to the knuckle. 

The dildo is suddenly seeming like a very bad idea again. 

His eyes roll towards it.

Hannibal deliberately misreads the near frenzied look in them.

“You want it already? Alright,” he says amiably. 

Will opens his mouth to say “you bastard,” but it comes out as a reedy whine. The mistranslation also involves his head nodding somehow. 

Hannibal leans over towards the dresser and hefts the dildo towards him. His hand can’t wrap all the way around it. 

He slides a pillow under Will’s hips, angling his ass up. When they fuck like this, Hannibal is able to slide unbelievably deep inside. Will breathes out with a shudder that’s only part nerves. 

He feels a touch at his entrance and clenches shut, but it’s only Hannibal’s fingers again. They pump in and out of him, making soft sucking noises that Will wants to be embarrassed by, but he feels his opportunity for dignity has passed.

Hannibal strokes his thigh.

“Relax, Will. When I push it into you, I want you to breathe out and bear down gently.”

“You’re being optimistic if you think I can do this in one breath.”

He’s empty again as Hannibal coats the dildo in a thick layer of lube. There’s the cold touch of more lube at his entrance, too. 

Then the huge, solid weight of the dildo against him, so wide it seems to press against both his thighs. He hooks his hands behind his knees and pulls them back to his chest, holding himself open wide and vulnerable. 

Hannibal’s eyes close and his next measured breath has the faintest hitch.

“Will, I swear you undo me.”

A hysterical laugh rises in Will’s chest at the situation. He feels undone a lifetime ago, scattered throughout the years like pages torn out of a book. 

The dildo pushes against him with purpose now and he tries to breathe and he tries to relax but shit, it _hurts_.

He pulls his legs wider. Hannibal, with a gentle but firm hand and single-minded focus, presses at the ring of muscle. It begins to breach and the sudden stinging burn makes Will cry out. It’s barely even begun to open him and it’s already bigger than Hannibal’s cock. 

Hannibal twists it gently, working it in. In the tiniest and slowest of increments more of it enters Will’s resisting body. 

He lets out a long, steady groan that doesn’t seem to end; each minute touch of pressure and the increasing stretch of his hole around the thickening head of the dildo wrenches another pained noise out of him. 

Hannibal doesn’t let up and doesn’t ask if he wants to stop: Will’s cock, achingly hard and dripping, is all the answer he needs. 

“Please tell me it’s nearly in,” Will manages between gritted teeth. 

There’s a laugh in Hannibal’s voice. “Will, you know there’s barely an inch inside you.” He runs a finger around his straining hole, pushing gently at it to try spread it open more. 

Will makes a desperate noise in his throat. 

“Maybe I could take it better from behind,” he says shakily. 

Hannibal lets him roll onto his front and he pushes his ass in the air, knees wide, back arched and chest pressed flat on the bed. Hannibal runs an appraising hand over his pert ass cheeks, palming them apart to see his pink, eager hole spread open from the angle. 

Will hears the wet sound of more lube being applied to the dildo. Hannibal squeezes a thick amount onto his entrance as well, and cold globs drip onto his balls. 

Then Will knows nothing but the aching, endless stretch. Hannibal relentlessly coaxes his body open, so slowly that he feels himself parting around each millimetre. 

He doesn’t know if it’s been minutes or hours, his skin stretched taut and spreading wider, Hannibal’s hand squeezing tighter on his thigh. 

Suddenly the dildo is gone and Will gasps with relief at the reprieve before his hole is stuffed full of Hannibal’s cock. Hannibal buries his cock in him until his balls hit Will’s ass with a slap. He curls himself over Will’s body and fucks him mercilessly. 

“I’m sorry, Will, I couldn’t resist,” he breathes, biting and kissing at Will’s shoulder blades. “Seeing you like that, straining so beautifully to take whatever I give you…”

The head of the dildo had stretched his entrance, but left the rest of him empty, and he nearly weeps at the fullness he feels now. The thought of the full length of the dildo inside him is inescapable after that and his thighs tremble. 

“But-” he gasps. 

“You’ll still take every inch for me, don’t worry. But let me have this first.” He grinds his hips against Will’s ass. “You feel looser; your body’s yielding.”

Will feels so turned on he can barely breathe. 

“Let me come, let me come, let me come,” he begs pathetically, the words pouring unbidden from his lips. 

“You know when you’re allowed to come, Will.”

Will knows. He can come once he’s taken everything Hannibal wants to give him.

“What if you give me some kind of Pavlovian response?” he asks. “And then I can’t come unless that thing’s in me.”

Hannibal’s lips brush his ear. 

“Then ‘that thing’ will be in you a lot more often. Like I said, Will, I have never left you unsatisfied.”

Will’s responding whine is lost beneath the smack of their flesh as Hannibal rides him hard. His thrusts speed up, losing some of their rhythm. He shoves into him with a few ragged motions and spills inside him. 

Hannibal slowly pulls himself up and sets his hands on each of Will’s cheeks, digging his fingers into the flesh for a moment before he eases himself out. 

Will’s hole already feels sore and fucked out, but he knows it won’t get any respite. He barely manages one breath before its once again being forced to fit around the huge dildo. It sinks in a little more, wet with come and lube, and he groans. 

“It’s too big.”

“I know,” Hannibal says, his calm and steady voice belying his recent orgasm. “You can’t possibly. But you have always defied expectations.”

“Have I defied all of your expectations?”

“Admirably.”

Words are beyond him after that and Will is quiet aside from the heavy breaths pushed out through his nose. He grits his teeth and presses the side of his sweaty face into the bed, but tries to let his body go lax. He wants to let it in. 

He feels like he’s about to split in two. 

Without warning, its as if his body surrenders, and the sudden smooth slide of the dildo far deeper inside of him makes his eyes bulge. He makes a loud involuntary noise, muffled by his hand. He waits for it to sink further, but Hannibal pulls it out with a satisfied hum and caresses his quivering thigh.

“I want you on your back for this, Will.”

Will gratefully lets his legs go from under him. He twists onto his back, eager. Needy. 

But Hannibal seems content to make Will wait a little longer. He teasingly slides the dildo up and down his crack, from the base of his balls down to his hole, letting it catch on the slightly puffy, swollen rim. Each time it passes over his entrance Will clenches and squirms with anticipation, not knowing if it’s going to press inside again.

When it finally does, his head falls back with a long throaty sigh. 

Unlike every other time, there’s barely any resistance, and the dildo’s slow, easy sink into his body is almost too obscene for him to bear. It’s somehow worse than the burning stretch. He sees his body now, moulded and defeated, pliantly and greedily spreading around the dildo’s formidable bulk. 

He chokes on a frantic sob.

Hannibal presses his thigh against his chest, letting out a long, satisfied breath as the full length of the dildo is finally sheathed within him. The flared base comes to fit snugly against his skin. He sits back and admires the wretched state he's left Will in. 

“There you go,” he says softly. “Doesn’t that feel better?”

He doesn’t know, but it’s certainly the only thing he _can_ feel right now, beyond the pounding of his heart against his ribs. It’s as if every nerve in his body has been redirected to this one point. It feels massive, endless. But better? He’s not sure yet. 

He tries to relax his breathing and will his body to adjust around the full scale of the intrusion. 

The long, burning discomfort has made his erection flag and his cock lies limply along the crease of his bent thigh. Hands now free, Hannibal curls his fingers around it. Will flinches with a hitched gasp and Hannibal huffs in amusement.

“It’s already made you so oversensitive, even though you’ve not been touched here at all.”

He fondles his cock and squeezes it firmly. It starts to fatten in his hand. 

“There’s a good boy.”

He pumps it a few times, making Will groan, then rolls and massages his balls and lets Will’s cock come to full hardness on its own. It lies heavy and wet on his stomach, nudging against his ribs where he’s folded over. 

“Touch yourself, Will.”

Will curls shaky fingers around the hot, hard flesh and groans low in his throat.

Hannibal starts rocking the dildo in and out of him and Will’s toes curl. The hot stretch is still there but it slides so easily in and out now. Each time it surges all the way back in he feels more unbearably overstuffed than ever. 

Its heavy against his prostate with each roll of Hannibal’s wrist and makes his vision blur and a roar grow in his ears. He barely hears Hannibal when he speaks in a low, tight voice. 

“Next time, I want to see you ride it. Would you do that for me?”

Will imagines himself kneeling above it and sinking down, with no hand to guide him bar Hannibal’s heavy, expectant gaze, even knowing how it’ll split him open to the core.

 _Yes, yes_ he’s crying in almost silent breathy sobs, fisting his cock desperately. 

He comes all over himself. Hannibal keeps him full as he comes down from his orgasm, until the oversensitivity is just tipping to the wrong side of bearable. 

The dildo slides all the way out with a wet _pop_ , and Will’s hole clenches weakly on nothing. It feels spent, sloppy and sore. Hannibal gently fingers the darkened puffy skin, fucked open wide enough that he can dip them inside with no effort. He looks smug. 

“That wasn’t so bad, was it.” He sounds it, too.

Will stretches his arms tiredly over his head and looks sideways at Hannibal.

“You still not worried about leaving me unsatisfied after this?”

Hannibal smiles and easily slides another finger inside his pliant body. 

“Perhaps I’m not the one who should be worried.”

“The next time we fuck is gonna be quite the performance review for both of us. We can grade each other out of ten based on various irrelevant metrics. I’m sure that won’t make it tense or horrible in any way.”

“There speaks a man who has never enjoyed a performance review in his life,” Hannibal says with a fond breath of laughter. 

“Has anyone?” Will yawns, disbelieving and sticky and already more interested in sleep than an answer. 

“You and I shall,” he promises.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to say hi on [tumblr](https://drostana.tumblr.com)


End file.
